gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
Gaia Prom 2008/Guide
Overview Gaia Game This is a event guide for the text seen during Gaia Prom 2008. The event introduced a new dancing game, similar to Dance Dance Revolution but with arrows scrolling from left to right instead of up. In May 2009 the Gaia Prom 2K009 reintroduced the dancing game with songs provided by Jeff Miyahara and Bentley Jones. In both events Gaians could choose from a small range of songs with different genres ranging from easy to very hard difficulty. There would be a target accuracy to reach to keep a Hot Streak going. Each consecutive round won would increase the player's Hot Streak and gain 100 points to their overall score. If the player lost, the Hot Streak would end and the player would have to start over. Larger Hot Streaks won prizes, and the biggest Hot Streaks would be shown on a leaderboard. Lovetron 9000 The Lovetron 9000 was a quiz created for the Gaia Prom 2009 event. The user would be able to chose if they wanted to be matched with a Male or Female avatar. When the calculations were over the results would display five Gaians that were considered Compatible to the options chosen. Flavor text Lovetron 9000 Participants would receive a matchmaking result which would be described as followed: :Based on our highly scientific personality profiling system, we've determined that you are a... (Adjective) (Noun) :Our results indicated that these Gaians are highly compatible with you: Unsatisfied with these results? Just take the test again—it's cheating, but we don't care. Personality types These are the personality types presented in the forms of an Adjective and a Noun. Gaia Game 2008 Crashers ranks The ranks earned during the dance mini-game. * Male avatars: ** TitleHere * Female avatars: ** Two Left Feet (completing one round) ** Twinkle Toes (completing three consecutive rounds) ** Crazylegs (completing eight consecutive rounds) ** Step Mama (completing fifteen consecutive rounds) ** Dance Queen (completing twenty consecutive rounds) 2009 Promageddon soundtrack These songs played during the dance mini-game. * Decide For You - by Jeff Miyahara, a Rock song ft. Heaven area * Swing Baby - by Bentley Jones, a Pop song ft. Heaven area * Rainbow - by Jeff Miyahara, a Rap song ft. Skittles area * High Jump - by Jeff Miyahara, a J-Pop song ft. Skittles area * Drivin' You Crazy - by Jeff Miyahara, a Rap song ft. Aquarium area * Road Trip Into Oblivion - by Bentley Jones, a Pop song ft. Aquarium area * Chicken Dance - by Music2Hues, a Hillbilly song ft. Hillbilly area * Chicken Yodel - by Wilf Carter, a Speed Yodel song ft. Hillbilly area * Brother Bill - by ???, a Surf Rock song ft. Hell area * Into The Night - by Bentley Jones, a Rap song ft. Hell area Gallery Gaia Prom Crashers|YouTube, May 18 Gaia Online (Promageddon) - Rainbow|YouTube Gaia Online (Promageddon) - Into The Night|YouTube Gaia Online (Promageddon) - Drivin' You Crazy|YouTube External links * Category:Event Guide Category:Gaia Prom Event